


Mr. Love Queen's One Shot Collection

by LilDreamerWritesXO



Series: Mr. Love: Queen's One Shot Collection [1]
Category: MLQC: Fandom, love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romance, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDreamerWritesXO/pseuds/LilDreamerWritesXO
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin - Relationship, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Player Character, Líng Xiào (Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice)/You, Lǐ Xiàngzhé/Lǐ Zéyán | Victor, Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character, Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Xǔ Mò | Lucien - Relationship, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro - Relationship, mr - Relationship
Series: Mr. Love: Queen's One Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598617
Kudos: 18





	1. Dating App | Gavin x Reader

You met your date on a dating app that your friend, Hana, insisted you to try because she had found someone that she believes was in love with her. You refused to try the app, but your friend continued to bug you. It was understandable because Hana was simply looking out for you in hopes that you would find someone who could love you. But in all honesty, you didn’t need it. You weren’t the kind of girl to believe in finding true love on some flimsy dating app that guaranteed f*ckboys and short term relationships. Hana was one of the very few that actually had someone who was loyal and committed. Eventually, after Hana continuously bothered you, you finally caved and set up a profile for yourself. 

The first couple of days were dull and boring as you continuously swiped left at every guy that had popped up on your screen. You didn’t even bother looking at their bios or the rest of the images they had on their profiles. It was already obvious that they weren’t your type. 

It wasn’t until this one fateful day when a young man super liked you. Unlike the other guys on the app who just swipe right on your photo, a super like meant that they were interested in you and they wanted to get to know you better even if you didn’t swipe right with them. 

He sends you a message saying hello and you replied back. You didn’t want to be rude after opening up his message on the app so you just played it cool. After all, you weren’t looking for a relationship so talking to him wasn’t going to cause any harm.

Kyo, the guy that super liked you, was two years older and was training to become a cop. You thought the guy was pretty cool as you got to know him better, exchanging messages on the app almost on a day-to-day basis. Sometimes you would ask him to go away and focus on his training, but Kyo just kept coming back. Unlike the other guys who would try to talk to you, Kyo wasn’t thirsty. He was genuinely kind and valued you as a person, not some kind of boy toy, which you liked. 

The more you got to know Kyo, the more you started to have feelings for him. You didn’t know why or how. It just happened. The way that Kyo spoke through the messages he sent made your heart flip and there was no way you could get rid of it easily. 

_ “Hey [Name], I have a question. Do you want to hang out sometime? Like, in person?” _

__ You were left in utter shock when Kyo sent you that message that one day that you were out with your friends. You were on the verge of squealing like a crazed fangirl, but you had no idea how you were going to respond. You didn’t want to seem overly excited to meet Kyo in person, but you also want to hint that you were interested in him. 

“OMG, just tell him yes!” Hana blurted out as she slams her hand on the table, shaking the drinks on the table. 

“But how?!” You blurted back. “Just put ‘yes’ and press send? I feel like that isn’t going to be enough to let him know that I’m interested in him, but I also don’t want to over do it.” You let out a groan of despair, not knowing what to do in this situation. This was the first time that you would get this kind of attention from someone you haven’t met in person before so it was nerve-racking. 

Then, an annoyed groan sounded from the other side of the table. You look up from your phone and saw your other best friend, Gavin, looking out the window. You had to admit, he was a good-looking young man but you couldn’t see him as more than a friend. Had things gone differently, you would have actually asked Gavin out on your own, but you didn’t. Instead, you kept him close as your friend. Besides, he wouldn’t like you in the same way even if you did - or at least you thought.

Gavin’s brows furrowed in annoyance along with his hazel brown eyes glaring through the glass, miffed about the current conversation that you and Hana were having. “I thought you weren’t going to bother with this Kyo guy,” Gavin says as he didn’t make eye contact with you. “Yet, you’re getting all hyped up about him asking to see you in person. What changed your mind?” 

Hana rolled her eyes as she looked at Gavin. “Well, things changed when these two love birds were exchanging messages. Now [Name] is interested in him!” She squealed with delight before turning to you. “Right, [Name]?” 

You nod your head, shyly looking back at your phone with your chat still open. You didn’t believe it either, knowing that you had initially told yourself that you were only going to be friends with Kyo. Eventually, feelings toward Kyo changed over time and you found yourself falling for him. 

“You don’t even know him,” Gavin interjected as he looked your way, hoping that you would look straight at him. “What if he’s just pretending to be someone he’s not? What if he’s only showing you the nice side of him?” 

“I do know him,” You replied as you looked up into Gavin’s brown eyes. It was like an instinct to stand up for Kyo after weeks getting to know him. It felt like you had been talking to Kyo for years, knowing his family, his passions, even his past mistakes that he uses to learn to become a better person. “Don’t talk as if you know more things about Kyo than I do. He’s a nice guy.” 

Gavin lets out a scoff of disbelief, reaching out for his iced coffee to take a sip. “He’s a nice guy, huh? How gullible can you be, [Name]? You need to be careful with this guy. He might not be all that he says to be.” 

“And how can you be so sure?” You asked. “You haven’t talked to him.” 

“I haven’t, but what I do know is that any man you meet online could be a pretending to be someone they’re not. Haven’t you heard the recent news of young women being sexually assaulted by older men that they met online to the point where they almost get raped?” Your eyes went wide as you did remember the topic spreading around the news lately. It was a terrifying thought, but you couldn’t imagine Kyo doing that. He was a nice guy and there was proof that he was the real thing. There was no way that he would be lying to you. 

“Look, Kyo is a nice person,” Hana interjected. “I’ve seen the convos that they’ve been having and it’s completely harmless! Kyo has nothing but pure intentions for [Name]. He even said he likes her.” 

All of a sudden, Gavin slams a fist on the table, startling you and Hana. “Just because you say that, doesn’t mean it’s true!” He was furious. You’ve never seen him being this angry before. Sure, knowing Gavin way back in high school, he was aggressive and intimidating towards other students, but he eventually turned out to be a good person and a good friend. Seeing Gavin this upset gave you the memories of him back when you were younger, but this time, it was a lot worse. 

Gavin stood up from his seat, fuming over the matter. “You know what, do whatever you want, [Name]. Don’t come back crying to me if something happens to you.” And just like that, Gavin stormed out of the cafe, leaving you and Hana alone. 

“Gavin…” Seeing him this upset made your heartbreak. You were hoping that he would be supportive of this feeling that you had for Kyo. You thought he would be happy for you, but instead, it had bothered him and you didn’t understand why. 

“Ugh, just forget about him,” Hana says as she rolls her eyes. “Gavin will cool off eventually.” Taking in your friend’s words, you took a deep breath and sighed. You hoped she was right because knowing that Gavin was upset with you made you feel like the worst person in the whole world. 

You replied to Kyo, saying that you would love to meet up with him in person. The date was set a couple of days after accepting Kyo’s request. While you were waiting, you only thought of positive things, or at least tried to. You also tried to get in contact with Gavin in hopes that you would make up, but he never picked up any of your calls or replied to any of your texts. Because you haven’t heard from Gavin, all you could do was be worried that he hated you. 

\-----

“There, you look amazingly cute!” Hana chimes as she backed away from your face after adding a hint of pink on your cheekbones. You looked at yourself in the mirror, seeing that you looked different. The makeup wasn’t too heavy. In fact, it looked natural. “What do you think?” 

“It’s wonderful,” you replied. “Thanks for helping me, Hana.” 

“Of course! Anything for my best friend,” Hana replies as she wrapped her arms around your shoulders. She gives you a tight squeeze before releasing you. “Let’s get you to the sushi restaurant.” You nod as you got up from your chair and grabbed your purse. 

This was the first time you dressed girly in a long time. It was this cute blue blouse with white shorts and flats. It felt kind of awkward at first because you were used to a normal t-shirt, leggings, and runners, but you knew eventually you would get used to it as time went by. All you could really focus on was your date with Kyo and how excited you were in meeting him. 

Just as you headed to the lobby of your apartment building, someone was already waiting for you. You stopped in your tracks as soon as you exited the building, seeing someone leaning against a motorcycle. “Gavin?” His names slipped out of your lips as you stood there in awe. It felt odd because he still hasn’t returned your calls or replied to your text messages. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to give you a ride to the restaurant,” Gavin nonchalantly replied as he reached for a spare helmet and extended it toward you. “Are you going or not?” Both you and Hana were left surprised, wondering how Gavin knew about the date and the restaurant. It wasn’t long until you remembered that you and Hana were talking on the shared group chat with Gavin so he read everything. 

You nodded your head as you took the helmet from Gavin. “When did you start being nice, Gavin?” Hana asks with a snarky tone. 

“I’ve always been nice,” Gavin replied as he got his helmet and placed it on his head. “Come on, [Name]. You can’t be late on your first date with Kyo.” Gavin turns to his bike and gets on, starting up the engine. 

You were at a loss for words, wondering what has come over Gavin. It wasn’t too long ago when he stormed out of the cafe and refused to reply back to you. You really thought he was angry with you. Of course, you couldn’t blame Gavin for being upset. He was just looking after you. 

“[Name]?” Gavin calls out with his usual annoyed tone of voice. “Are you getting on or what?” Immediately, you hopped into the seat behind Gavin with your legs on both sides of the bike and put on your helmet over your head. You waited for Gavin to move, but he didn’t. Instead, he looked over his shoulder and glared at you through his helmet. “Hold on to me.” 

The thought of holding onto Gavin from behind was awkward. It made your cheeks flushed a deep shade of red, overpowering the pink blush that Hana had put on you. Thankfully, you had the helmet on your head to cover your flushed face. Slowly and awkwardly, you reached for Gavin’s sides and held onto his leather jacket. 

Gavin let out a deep sigh as he sat up straight. He reaches for your hands that were holding onto his sides and pulled them forward, forcing you to press your body against his back. Your heart skips a beat at the sudden gesture as Gavin wrapped your arms around his torso. “If you don’t want to be flying off the bike, better hold onto me tight.” 

“O-okay,” you stutter in embarrassment. You could feel Gavin’s heat from his back mix with your own humiliation. You felt so flustered but holding onto Gavin like this made you feel comfortable for some reason. 

Just like that, Gavin drove at an exhilarating high speed down the high way. It was scary at first, causing you to tighten your grip around Gavin’s waist, but eventually, you felt safe. You trusted Gavin as he drove you through the wind. 

\-----

It wasn’t too long until you reached the sushi restaurant that Kyo suggested to meet at. You were there a little earlier than expected, but when you looked at your phone, it turned out that Kyo was there early too. It made you smile that he was just as excited to meet you as you were. 

“Are you going into the restaurant with that helmet on your head?” Gavin’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts, causing you to look up at him as he took off his helmet. As he did, his perfectly smooth hair fell on his face as if he didn’t wear the helmet at all. The sun hit his face, causing you to blush as you saw his beautiful face. Why you were feeling this way was unknown to you, but you had to keep it to yourself. 

“[Name], is everything alright?” Gavin asks as he got off his bike and peered closer to your face. “You’ve been spacing out lately. It’s making me worried about you.” 

“N-no, I’m okay,” you replied immediately as you put away your phone and grabbed the helmet. You tried taking it off, but you were conscious that your hair would be a mess. Just as you were slowly taking it off, something held both of your hands and helped you remove the helmet. “I could do it myself,” you say, knowing it was Gavin. 

“You’re too slow. You’re making Kyo wait,” Gavin replies, taking the helmet with him. A smirk appeared on his face, causing him to scoff. “You look like a mess.” 

“You can be so cold, Gavin,” you say as you pout your lips at him, immediately reaching for your hair to fix it. Hana had made it wavy, but now it was all a mess. You couldn’t do much about it so you pulled your hair up into a pony and tried to make it as cute as possible. 

As you were fixing your hair, a hand reached out for the bangs you left out to hang in front of your face. You froze, realizing that it was Gavin’s hand. You looked up, making eye contact with his eyes. They were soft and gentle as he looked at you, pushing your bangs that were long enough to be placed behind your ear. 

“Beautiful,” he mutters under his breath to the point it was almost inaudible as he held his hand close to your face. 

You stared at him in awe as you felt your heart flutter. “What did you say?” You heard it alright, but you wanted to make sure that you were right. 

“Nothing,” Gavin coldly replied as his hand dropped to his sides, slipping into his pant pockets. “Go.” Remembering that Kyo was already inside, you took a step away from Gavin, looking awkwardly at the ground. 

“Thanks for dropping me off, Gavin,” you say as you avoided making any eye contact with him. 

“No problem. Think of it as my way of saying sorry for what happened a few days ago,” he replies. That was when you decided to look up and meet his warm gaze. His hazel orbs stared at you sincerely, but for some reason, there was something different. You couldn’t quite figure it out, but you left it at that. “Just be careful. If anything happens, just call me and I’ll come to get you,” Gavin added on. 

“Thank you,” you smiled at Gavin, bowed and headed inside the restaurant. As soon as you walked through the doors, you heard the bike’s engine roar. You turn around to see that Gavin had already put on his helmet and got ready to drive off. It felt nice to you that you had finally made amends with Gavin. 

You turned around to look for Kyo around the restaurant. It was a very stylish sushi restaurant and it was quite busy.You had several photos of him that he had sent over to you on the dating app so you were sure of who you were looking for. 

“Excuse me, miss?” a waitress caught your attention as she greeted you with a smile on her face. “Are you looking for Kyo?” You nod your head. “The table is closer to the back and it’s more secluded so it’s much quieter.” 

“Okay, thank you,” you reply. 

The waitress leads you through the restaurant, bringing you to the back where there weren’t a lot of people. Just as she said, it was the quieter side of the restaurant, which was perfect so you and Kyo could talk without having to talk over the voices. 

You felt your heart beat against your chest, nervous in meeting Kyo for the first time. “He’s just over there in the back corner. You’ll see him,” the waitress pointed out the back corner and left you to walk over there yourself. 

As you walked over, you kept your eyes peeled for Kyo. “[Name]?” a low voice came from one side of the room, causing you to turn around and see a man with orange hair. A lightbulb went off on top of your head as you instantly knew who it was, but as soon as you took one good look at the man, you noticed he was little older than the photo that he had sent to you. He was at least in his mid-thirties. 

“A-are you Kyo?” You ask, feeling a deceived as you continue to look at the man’s face. He literally did not look as young as he did in the photos that he had been sending over. He was dressed as if he was around your age, in a hoodie and some ripped jeans. Could it be that he was tricking you so you could come and meet him? 

The man who posed as Kyo nodded as he stood up. “Yes, it’s me.” He smiles at you. It was a friendly smile, but you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. “Come, sit over here,” Kyo says as he makes way for you on the seat. It was like those fancy half-circle booth tables so you had no choice but to sit beside the older man. 

You tried to settle down in the spot beside Kyo as he passed you the menu. He was kind, but you still couldn’t be comfortable around him. What Gavin had said to you back at the cafe started to come to mind, making you more conscious of Kyo. Kyo was a man, an older one in fact, and that could be dangerous. 

You made your order and Kyo made his. Now you were left with him in the booth. Kyo engages in conversation with you, bringing up all that was said in the chat. “You know, you are really beautiful in person, [Name],” he says as he inched a little closer to you. 

“Thank you,” you replied as you shifted slightly away. “You look more… mature.” 

Then, Kyo let out a low chuckle. “I know I look a little older than the photos that I’ve sent you, but I’m not that far off!” He playfully grins at you, clicking his tongue against his teeth. 

You took in a deep breath, mustering up the courage to speak what was on your mind. “Tell me the truth, you’re not the age you had on your profile?” Taken aback, Kyo leaned back with a defeated look on his face. He lets out a sigh as his eyes lowered. 

“No, I’m actually thirty-six,” he replies.

You knew it. 

He couldn’t be the same age as he had displayed on his profile. 

“But I’m very young at heart, so don’t worry about it,” Kyo added on. Even though he was trying to be friendly, you hated the fact that he lied to you. You hated the fact that you liked this guy who manipulated to think that he was actually young. 

You shook your head as you quickly grabbed your purse. “I’m sorry, I can’t. As nice as you are, I can’t be seeing someone who deceived me into thinking this way.” You immediately scooched out of the booth and tried to make your escape, but as soon as you moved, something grabbed onto your wrist and yanked you backward. 

You let out a squeal from the unexpected tug that caused you to call back into the booth chair. “You are not going anywhere, missy.” You looked up to see Kyo’s eyes darken as he hovered above you. Your eyes grew wide, knowing you were in a bad situation. 

With all your strength, you got up and tried to pull your wrist from his grip but Kyo was too strong. He held his grip tighter, causing you to wince in pain. “Let go of me!” You demanded as you tried to peel his fingers off your arm. 

“Shut up!” Kyo yells as he takes your other hand and held it in place. “You’re here and that makes you mine.” 

“What the hell are you saying?! I’m not yours!” You knew instantly that this man was crazy. You tried to get away but Kyo just pulled you closer to him. “No! Somebody, help me!” 

“They can’t hear you from here,” Kyo said as he brought himself closer to you to the point where his breath reached your skin. “They’re busy making our order.’ You turned your face away from him, not wanting Kyo to get anywhere close to you. 

Gavin was right. You should have listened to him. 

“Gavin!” You screamed, only making Kyo laugh.

“Who’s Gavin? Is that your brother?” Kyo asks as he pushes you down onto the chair. “He isn’t here to help you now, is he?” Kyo’s eyes went wide as a huge grin appeared on his face. “Is he?!” He screams as he held onto your arms even tighter than before. You wince in pain as you felt Kyo move on top of you. 

No one was there to help you.

You were scared. 

You wanted to get out of here. 

You wanted Gavin to come save you but you couldn’t even reach your purse at this point so you could call him. Kyo had you pinned as he let out a creepy laugh. He moved in, inching closer to your neck. You tried to kick, but Kyo even managed to immobilize your legs. 

“Help! Somebody!” You continued to scream, hoping that someone would hear you but no one came rushing in. In reality, you wanted Gavin to show up. You really did, as much as it was wishful thinking.

Kyo moved in closer, breathing against your neck. You wanted to cry at this moment, but was too scared to even show fear as Kyo was making his move. You closed your eyes as tight as you could, hoping for the worst, when all of a sudden, a booming voice entered the back of the restaurant. 

“Get your dirty hands off her!” Suddenly, Kyo’s weight was removed from your body, causing you to open your eyes. Kyo was no longer on you. Then, you heard a loud thud as you sat up to see Gavin beating up Kyo. 

Gavin showed no mercy as he continued to beat the older man. You immediately got up and tried to stop Gavin, pleading him to not hurt Kyo. “Gavin, you’re going to kill him!" You say as you held onto his sleeve that prevented him from punching Kyo even more.

He stops as he looked at Kyo, all beaten up and bloodied. "What is going on here?" The waitress from before came in only to gasp at the scene that laid before her. 

Gavin reached out for a yellow envelope that was sitting on your table and handed it over to the waitress. He must have placed it there before attacking Kyo. "This man has been on the run for a few months now. He's been charged with sexual harassment of several women across the country," Gavin says as he looked at waitress. "He's unconscious so you better find a way to confine him and call the cops before he wakes up." 

Just like that, Gavin grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the fancy sushi restaurant. He hands you the helmet and got on his bike. You immediately knew the protocol and held onto Gavin as he zoomed out of the area and brought you home. 

As soon as you arrived back at the apartment building, Gavin walked you back to your unit. It was a quiet and awkward walk to your place. You couldn't help but feel bad because you didn't listen to Gavin in the first place.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and rest," Gavin says as soon as you reached your door. You nodded in silence, looking away from Gavin. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay," you say. "Just a little rattled with all that happened at the restaurant." The thought of Kyo being on top terrified you. He was ready to devour you like prey, defenseless and weak against him. You shook the memory from you mind, not wanting to think any more of it. 

Suddenly, something warm enveloped you. You moved your head, only to realize that Gavin had pressed himself against you. His arms were wrapped around your body, holding on as if he didn't want to let go of you. "Gavin…" 

"I should have come there sooner," he mutters. "I should have gotten the papers faster so you didn't have to be pinned down by that creep."

Without warning, you felt your eyes water you felt bad for not listening to Gavin. The fact that he went through all that trouble just so he could help me and put an end to that predator.

"Waah!" You cried loudly into Gavin's chest as you held onto him. You held yourself back from crying before when Kyo attacked you and now, the emotions had started to overflow. You couldn't hold back anymore.

Gavin was taken aback from your sudden outburst but he quickly calmed you down by patting your back. Hiccups escaped your lips as you tried yourself to stop. It was humiliating to be crying in front of Gavin. You could only imagine him teasing you about being a big cry baby and saying, ‘I told you so.’

“I told you not to come back crying to me,” Gavin let out a low chuckle as he held you closer, pressing your head against his chest. “I’m here now. You’re safe. I won’t ever let that happen to you again.” With just those simple words, your heart was put to ease as you took comfort in his arms. 

You looked up to see gentleness in Gavin’s eyes as he looked at you. A small, faint smile appeared on his face as reached out for your cheeks, wiping away the tears that stained your skin. A sudden thought came to mind as you looked at his handsome gaze that made your heart soar for the first time. You were confused, realizing what was happening. 

“Why are you so nice to me?” You ask.

Gavin looked at you in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“Why are you doing this for me? It’s unlike you to be this kind to me,” you say as you look at the situation you were in. His arms were wrapped around your body while yours wrapped around his. You weren’t this close to Gavin, let alone able to hug him because you were never given the opportunity whenever he was being nice to you. 

Gavin caught on to what you were trying to say. A bright shade of pink appeared on his cheeks as he averted his gaze away from you. Despite him trying to hide his embarrassment, Gavin was still holding onto you. “Isn’t it obvious?” You ponder at his words, waiting for him to say more. “I like you.” 

You stood still as Gavin held you. You heart starts to flutter as you remember what had happened when Gavin dropped you off at the restaurant. He gently pushed your hair behind your ear after you had fixed up your hair from taking off the bike helmet. 

“You what?” 

Gavin let out a deep sigh. “Don’t act as you didn’t hear me,” he scowls. “I like you, [Name]. I like you a lot, ever since we were in high school.” Then, Gavin returned his gaze and looked deep into your [e/c] eyes. 

He suddenly released you from his grip as he turned his eyes away again. It was clear to you that he was being shy. You let out a small giggle, feeling relieved to hear that Gavin had feelings for you. 

“I like you too,” you blurt out without hesitation but didn’t feel embarrassed to say what was on your mind. Gavin looked at you in shock as if he was trying to process the words that came out of your mouth. “Thank you for saving me.” 

Without making any eye contact with you, Gavin mutters under his breath. “No problem.” The two of you stood in the hallway in silence. You were fond of staring at Gavin as he stood there acting like the tsundere that he is. “You should get inside now and rest.” 

You nodded your head. “You should get home and rest too,” you reply. 

Gavin nodded his head as well as he slipped his hands into his pocket. ‘A’ight, see you around.” Just like that, Gavin turned around and headed down the hallway to reach the elevator. 

“Wait!” You called out as you chase after him. Gavin stopped in his tracks and turned around to see you running towards him. “Let’s go out for lunch tomorrow. Just you and me, my treat.” It was your way of saying ‘thank you’ after the day’s events. 

Bewildered, Gavin stared at you for a moment before breaking into a soft smile. “I would love that,” he replied. You couldn’t help but smile at Gavin, happy to hear that he had accepted to go out with you the next day. As you were in your own little world, overjoyed, Gavin leaned in and placed a kiss on your forehead. 

You looked at him in shock, wondering what had happened. You didn’t believe at first as you saw a sneaky grin on Gavin’s face. “See you tomorrow.” Just like that, Gavin entered the elevator and waved goodbye. 

“See you,” you reply, still in awe of what had happened. Gavin smiles as the door closes in on him, leaving you to be alone in the hallway. You squealed in delight as you cupped your face in your hands.

Your phone suddenly vibrates in your bag, causing you to pull it out to see who was trying to message you. 

_ ‘I’ll pick you up quarter to noon,’  _ it says under Gavin’s name. You smiled as you replied back to him. And like that, your day ended with your heart racing for your best friend that you never thought would like you back. Guess you don’t really need a dating app to find your one true love. 


	2. A Simple Birthday Surprise | Victor x Reader

[Y/N] finished work early so she could go home to prepare a special birthday surprise for Victor. A lot of thought and effort went into this plan, but there was a sense of doubt that still bothered [Y/N]. What if he didn’t like the surprise? Was it too simple? Childish? [Y/N] couldn’t help but think of these things as she was getting everything set up. 

“Snap out of it,” [Y/N] mutters to herself. “It may seem like it’s not Victor’s way of celebrating his birthday, but it’s relaxing! That’s what he needs after a long day at work, especially on a special day like this.” She talked herself out of her doubts and continued her preparations for the surprise.

Victor was just finishing up the last proposition that he had to review before LFGs general meeting. He lets out a sigh of relief as he leaned back into his chair, looking at the haphazard mess on his desk. Maybe it was best for Victor to clean up before leaving the office. 

Just as he was about to fix up his desk, his phone rang. Victor looked at his cellphone to see the words ‘Dummy’ flashing on the screen. The thought of her left a small smile on Victor’s smile, knowing that she was preparing something for his birthday. It wasn’t like Victor asked [Y/N] to do something for him, but he appreciated the fact that she was thinking of him. 

“What is it?” Victor says as soon as he picked up the call. 

“Are you finished work? When are you coming over?” [Y/N] immediately asks. 

“Someone sounds pretty excited to have me over at their place,” Victor teased as he organized his papers. “I still got some left to do. It’s going to take another few hours, maybe till midnight to finish.” The other side of the line fell quiet. Victor could already imagine the distraught on [Y/N]’s face hearing his reply. In fact, he imagined her with her lips pursed into a pout. 

“Today’s your birthday, Victor. You shouldn’t even be working!” [Y/N] exclaims. Victor couldn’t help but smile to himself as he was finishing up with organizing his desk. 

“There’s no such thing as skipping out on work even if it’s your birthday,” Victor replies. “Although, I do know a certain someone who would. Maybe even slack off and forget to hand in a report.”

“H-hey!” [Y/N] stammers on the other side of the call. It was obvious that Victor was teasing her again. “Anyway, just come over soon. Work can wait until next week.” 

“Why aren’t you the bold one to say such thing,” Victor chuckles. “Very well. I’ll be there soon.”

\-----

As soon as he arrived, Victor stood in front of [Y/N]’s apartment already dressed in his casual clothing. He rang the doorbell, only to have the door slowly creak open. “[Y/N], what are you doing?” 

“Trying to conceal the surprise,” [Y/N] replies as she slowly walked out onto the hallway with a blindfold in hand. “You’ll have to wear this before going in.” Victor stared at the [H/C] haired girl with a blank expression.

“What kind of trick are you trying to pull?” He asks as he stared [Y/N] down. 

She shakes her head as she readied herself to wrap the blindfold over Victor’s eyes. “It’s a surprise! Not a trick.” 

“If you’re going to try to scare me, it’s not going to work.” 

“Victor, I’m not trying to scare you. It’s your birthday and I prepared something special. I hope you like it,” [Y/N] replies as she went on her toes so she could reach Victor’s head. “On second thought, can you bend down a little? You’re still a bit tall.” 

Victor sighs as he slowly bent his knees so [Y/N] could reach. “You’re just too short.” [Y/N] pouted her lips and said nothing back. There was no denying that she was shorter than Victor, but there was nothing she could do at this point. She has already reached her growth limit. 

As soon as Victor was blindfolded, [Y/N] grabbed his hand and led him into his apartment. Carefully, Victor followed [Y/N] inside, trusting that she would lead the way without causing him to run or trip over anything. 

“You can remove your shoes here,” [Y/N] says as she released his hands. 

Victor did just that and put on the fluffy slippers that [Y/N] gave him. Once he was done, [Y/N] led him to the living room. “Okay, you can undo the blindfold.” Victor reached out for the back of the blindfold and did as he was told. He looked up to see a giant blanket fort in the middle of [Y/N]’s room. 

“What is this?” Victor asked. He was curious. 

“It’s an indoor fort! We’ll have a nice and cozy movie night with some pretty decent food from moi,” [Y/N] said sweetly as she smiled at Victor. “I know it’s not super fancy, but I thought this would be nice to come home to and unwind with some movie classics. 

“I’m a little worried about the food,” Victor teases as he looked over at the kitchen. Food was already waiting on the island counter, ready to be served. 

“It’s not that bad. I didn’t burn anything or undercook the meat... I followed some of the recipes you gave me so it should be okay,” [Y/N] retorts. “Come on, check it out.” She takes Victor’s hand once again and led him to the fort. 

Inside the giant fort were more blankets and pillows on the ground. Fairy lights dangled around the ceiling of the fort while [Y/N]’s tv and laptop sat at the very end. “Looks really comfy,” Victor said as he was left in awe. This was the first time he’s even been in an indoor fort like this. The last time he was in one was when he was just a small child. “How did you manage to pull this off?” 

“I just did it. No explanation needed,” [Y/N] grins. “Let’s eat first before the food gets cold.” 

It was Victor’s first time in a while to try [Y/N]’s cooking. The first time was mediocre and there was plenty of room for improvement. But this time, Victor was surprised at how much [Y/N]’s cooking skills have improved. It was clear to him that she had been practicing for a while now. 

After dinner, they headed back to the blanket fort. It was surprisingly big enough for both of them so they can move around but still feel comfy with the blankets and pillows. [Y/N] suggested watching some classic horror movies, but Victor was worried that she probably won’t be able to sleep after he leaves. 

“Are you sure you want to watch scary movies? We both know how much your mind likes to run with ideas that can keep you up at night,” Victor asks. With a big, confident grin on her face, [Y/N] turned to Victor. 

“I’ll be just fine. Besides, they’re older movies. They shouldn’t be that scary compared to the horror movies that they have out now,” she replies. 

“Suit yourself,” Victor says, knowing well no matter the decades it has been since the movie’s debut, it was sure to terrify [Y/N] out of her wits. “You better not cling onto me if you get scared.” 

“Fat chance, Victor,” [Y/N] replied confidently. Victor chuckles, shaking his head as he let her get everything set up. It was moments like these with [Y/N] that Victor treasured. Seeing her eyes light up with so much eagerness and excitement even if she looked silly made Victor laugh. He could never be like this around people, only [Y/N]. 

The first two movies weren’t too terrifying. [Y/N] would jump or scream here and there, but not to the point where she would grab Victor to hide. Then, they watched two more that were a little scarier than the first two. They still weren’t scary enough for [Y/N] to cling onto Victor. But the last movie,  _ The Shining _ , kept [Y/N] grabbing Victor’s arm even at parts that weren’t scary at all. Victor didn’t mind [Y/N] latching onto him. He thought it was cute, though he would need to do some ‘damage-control’ so [Y/N] could get some sleep later at night. 

After they finished, [Y/N] was getting sleepy. “I think it’s safe to say we’re done for tonight,” Victor says as [Y/N] rests her head on one of the pillows. “I should get going soon.” 

“No,” [Y/N] whines as she reached out for his hand. “Don’t leave me just yet.” 

Victor chuckles. “Why? Are you scared that Jack is going to hack an axe through your door after I leave?” 

“Don’t say that!” [Y/N] exclaims as she held his hand tight before burying her face into the pillow. Her hand was shaking in fear after Victor planted the thought in her mind. Not only was her hands trembling, but her entire body also shook. Maybe it was best if Victor didn’t mention in the first place.

“Sorry, that was a bad joke,” Victor says as he scooched over closer to [Y/N] and held her in his arms. “I won’t leave. You’re safe with me. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Her body started to relax in his arms. She snuggles herself into Victor’s chest, finding herself comfortable in his arms. “This is comfier than the blankets and pillows,” [Y/N] says happily. 

“Of course you would say something like that,” Victor replies. “I think this is pretty comfy too.” 

Then, [Y/N] remembered something and looked up at Victor. “Victor?” 

“Yes?” 

“Happy Birthday,” she says. “I know it’s not much, but all I really wanted to do was spend time with you on our special day. I hope you liked my little surprise.” 

Victor smiles as he looked at [Y/N]. “I did,” he replies. “Thank you. Every moment spent with you is like a gift to me.” [Y/N] was surprised to hear something like that come out of Victor’s mouth. She stared at him in awe as if she didn’t expect Victor to have this soft, romantic side of him. “Dummy, stop looking at me like that and go to sleep.” 

[Y/N] giggles as she nuzzles against his broad chest once again and closes her eyes. “Goodnight, Victor.” 

“Good night, [Y/N],” Victor replies as he too closed his eyes. “I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! MLQC Characters do not belong to me; they belong to their respective creators. Please leave a heart and/or leave a comment.


End file.
